The Love of a Princess
by heavenangelgrl
Summary: Hi again. This story is mainly about Kunzite and Minako, it may not seem like it at first, but it'll develop into that relationship. Please read and review! I need as much support as I can get!
1. Default Chapter

The Love of a Princess: Part 1  
  
A soft laughter rang through the halls of the palace as the little Venusian princess   
ran with her companion, Artemis. The bright palace seemed to always match the seven-  
year old's mood. Just then, an elegant woman in pale yellow and orange garments and   
bright blonde hair turned the corner with a handsome, light haired gentleman. Minako   
stopped running and stopped in front of her parents and greeted them formally.   
  
The woman slowly and gracefully bent down to her daughter's eye level and   
smiled. It was the warm smile that could only be seen from a mother to their child. Her   
dimples shown and sparks jumped around her golden eyes. Her husband gently picked up   
the white kitten and petted it as he looked at the two most important women in his life   
through his bright blue eyes. Gently, he set the kitten down and placed a hand on his   
wife's shoulder. In response, she stood back up.  
  
"Where did you go so early this morning, Minako?" her father, Lord Eros of   
Venus, said with a smile. Her daughter resembled her mother remarkably. Their silky,   
golden hair could steal any man's breath. Their eyes sparkled with the same curiosity.   
Their lips and the words that came out of them are sweeter and more soothing than any   
honey.  
  
"Well," her soft, elegant voice began, "First, I had breakfast, of course. Than, I   
bumped into Grandma Aphrodite and we chatted for a while. Then, she took me to her   
palace for a quick visit and I played with the water nymphs there. Then, she sent me back   
and asked me to send her greetings." She smiled one of her bright smiles that seemed   
contagious.   
  
"I see. Well, don't go wandering off without telling anyone again. Did Artemis   
join you on your little trip?" Queen Psyche asked with a gentle smile.  
  
"Of course! Kitty follows me everywhere!" she said loudly. Just then, the peace   
between them broke and the door swung open. A soldier frantically ran into the room,   
still panting. "You really should slow down sometimes, Kadis. Do you actually own   
another suit?"  
  
Kadis stopped for a second and smiled at the princess's sweet innocence. He was   
satisfied that she knew nothing of the war going on. It would've been too devastating for   
a seven year old to realize that her home was being invaded by evil. "Why don't you go   
outside with Artemis for one second while I have a little talk with your mom and dad?"  
  
Understanding that it was about serious business, the little girl nodded and walked   
out of the room with Artemis close behind her. "You know, Artemis. Mommy, Daddy,   
and Kadis are having a lot of talks these few months. Do you think something's wrong?"  
  
"Don't worry, Minako. I'm sure everything will be very all right. Your parents can   
handle anything. After all, your father is a God, and who would want to mess with your   
grandmother?" the kitten yawned as he jumped on top of Minako's soft hair. The girl   
smiled up at her best friend as he laid his head on his paws. They both had a lot of   
growing up to do.  
  
*Back in the room*  
  
"What is it, Kadis?" a worried look immediately replaced the bright smile of the   
famous queen.  
  
"It's happened again, Milady. Except this time it's worse than we thought," he   
reported grimly.  
  
Eros' brows knit together as a worried frown took over his lovely face, "How bad   
is it this time?" He was worried about his answer. For the past months, this new darkness   
has been trying to invade Venus with it's evil. The God of Love worried that if Venus   
was conquered, then love will never be the same. The planet itself symbolized love and   
kindness all around the galaxy. But it's not the planet they're after, it's the heir to the   
throne. They wanted Minako and they'd do anything to get her. Without her, the future   
would be empty.  
  
"Worse than we expected. They've already fought through the second shield. It   
won't be long until they destroy the last one," the loyal soldier informed frantically.   
  
The queen quickly gasped and held her hand to her heart as the king put his arm   
around her. He's always been worried about her. He didn't care about himself, for he   
would never die, he's a God. But his wife isn't, and his daughter inherited her mortality   
from her mother. "Minako," he whispered softly. He knew that there'd be a battle very   
soon on his home planet. But he won't be able to shield his daughter and fight at the same   
time.   
  
"What's going to happen to Minako? She's too young to fight and she's too weak   
to protect herself. She's only seven," Psyche gasped as she buried her head into her   
husband's chest. "We can't let anything happen to her," she whispered as Eros gently   
patted her hair with one hand and held her with the other.  
  
"May I make a suggestion, my Lord?" Kadis asked as he bowed low, awaiting   
their permission.  
  
"Of course," Eros said softly as he tried to calm his wife down.  
  
"It seems to me the only solution is to send Princess Minako away. Maybe to the   
muses to study the various arts. Or to her grandmother, Aphrodite, who will raise her to   
be a beautiful and dignified young woman. Or to Athena since she absolutely adores the   
princess. She's already her instructor. Or you can send her down to Queen Demeter. I   
heard she has a son, Prince Endymion, who will get along very well with her. Although,   
you can't send her to Queen Serenity for she can't go to the moon until she's fifteen and   
have fulfilled her training as a senshi," he suggested. All this time, the queen sobbed at   
the thought of her beloved daughter being kept away from her. Though she understands   
that that's the only way she can be kept from harm.  
  
"Very well," the king finally decided after a moment of tension and silence. He   
sighed as his love's tears continued to flow down her cheek. "Inform Great-Aunt Demeter   
that I will be sending Minako to her. Also inform Aunt Athena that her lessons will be   
transferred to Earth. Also, please send a request to the muses for lessons."  
  
Kadis bowed and left the room. "Let's just pray that everything will go   
smoothly…"  
  
*Two days later*  
  
"Minako, your parents want to see you right now so let's go," the white kitten said   
softly to the girl in the sundress.  
  
"Okay, come on," the girl dropped her bouquet of sunflowers and picked Artemis   
up and began to run. When she got to the main hall, she curtsied and greeted her parents   
formally.  
  
"Minako, how would you like to go to Earth and live with your Great-great aunt   
Demeter for a while? I heard it's really nice there." Her father said with a gentle smile.  
  
"Sure! It'd be great to take a family trip to Earth!" she said brightly. The smiles on   
her parents' faces disappeared.  
  
"Minako, it's not going to be a family trip. It's just going to be you. You see, your   
father and I have something to take care of. So you'd just be staying there for a while.   
You'd still have your lessons with Great-Aunt Athena and you'd be learning new training   
techniques from her and many other great masters there to prepare your leadership skills   
when it comes time for you to become the leader of the senshi," her mother said. She   
tried her hardest to brush away the fear of never seeing her beautiful daughter again.  
  
"Now go and pack. You and Artemis will be leaving tomorrow morning," Eros   
said as he and Psyche got up and began to walk away. Sadly, Minako walked to her room   
and began to pack for the long trip. Her servant packed all her clothes, but she didn't like   
other people touching her personal belongings.   
  
"I knew something was wrong, Artemis. They still treat me like a child. I'm   
already seven years old. I know that something's going on and something bad is   
happening to Venus. I'm going to be the queen someday and they still won't tell me   
what's wrong," she muttered to her cat.  
  
"They just want you to start your training sooner than the other princesses because   
you're the leader and when the time comes, you must show your leadership skills. Also,   
they're probably just worried that you won't mature fast enough here with everyone   
serving you. As you said, you'll have to be queen very soon. You must learn to take care   
of yourself," Artemis tried to cheer her up. But the frown still replaced her bright,   
beautiful smile.  
  
"Well, now I have to go to Earth. I don't know anyone there. I don't even know if   
they'll like me," she muttered.  
  
"I'm sure they will, Minako. When people are around you, they can't help but love   
you. I heard that they have a son, I'm sure you two will get along great. Also, there will   
be a couple of other kids training there. Those are Endymion's future guards."  
  
*Next day*   
  
"Endymion, Kunzite, come over here!" Queen Demeter's voice rang through the   
palace and reached to the training room where the two young boys have been exercising.   
The black haired 8-year old looked as if he was afraid he'd done something to make her   
mother angry again. The 10-year old however, looked calm and collected as usual. As   
leader of the guards of the future King, he always made sure he don't do anything wrong.  
  
At the throne room, Queen Demeter and King Iasius sat impatiently as they   
waited. Three other boys were standing in a line. Zoisite fiddled with a strand of hair that   
came out of his loose ponytail. He only does that when Kunzite's not around or he'll yell   
at him for acting so feminine. Jadeite ran his hand through his soft blond hair, always   
making sure he looked his best. Nephrite was lost in thought as he closed his eyes and   
thought about what Urania taught him about astrology.   
  
Finally, the two boys walked in side-by-side, one with his head up high and the   
other with his head facing towards the ground. "Don't worry, Endymion, for once you're   
not being called because you're in trouble." Immediately, the boy sighed in relief and   
looked up to smile at his parents.   
  
"Remember Minako of Venus? She's your, let's see, Cousin Aphrodite's   
granddaughter," Queen Demeter said in her soft, but firm voice.  
  
The young boy said the name over and over again in his head, trying to   
remember. Finally, he remembered the sporty, playful, one of a kind blond girl who used   
to beat him at many sports 2 years ago. Although she was 1 year younger than he, she   
was unbelievably athletic. "Who can forget?"  
  
King Iasius finally spoke up, "Good. Well, it seems that there's something going   
on in her home and she'll have to stay with us for quite a while. I hope you will all get   
along. Also, she'll be training with you five." All of them moaned.  
  
Jadeite, the usual hothead, spoke out and complained, "Must we train with a girl.   
She'll just cry if she got a scratch." Then he silenced when he realized he was talking to   
the queen, one that is very sensitive about how her gender was treated.  
  
"Trust me, she's not what you'd expect, Jadeite. Even though she's only seven   
years old, she can beat either of us easily," Endymion said to his arrogant friends.   
  
"I want all of you to make her feel welcomed. It's hard enough to leave family;   
she doesn't need any attitude problems along with it. Do I make myself clear?" the queen   
demanded.   
  
"Yes, your highness," they all said in unison.  
  
*Back on Venus*   
  
"When will I see you again?" Minako asked as tears filled her eyes. Although   
she's young, she had the understanding and maturity of a teenager and knew when   
something was extremely wrong.  
  
"We'll see each other again soon, sweetheart," Psyche said as she held back her   
tears. She knelt down and hugged her daughter close, not wanting to let go. Finally, her   
husband bent over and put a soft hand on her shoulder. She looked back up at him and   
they both nodded.  
  
"You have to leave now, sweetie. Remember to take care and listen to your Great   
Aunt Demeter, ok?" The little girl nodded as she turned to step into the teleportation gate.   
She looked back one more time to see her mother crying in her father's chest. A single   
teardrop fell from her eyes, down her cheek, and onto the ground. A pink flower   
immediately sprouted from the spot the tear landed.   
  
*On Earth again*  
  
A soldier stepped in just as the four boys waited patiently for the arrival of the   
princess. "Princess Minako has arrived from Venus. Would you like me to invite her in?"   
he said with a bow.  
  
The Queen nodded and a couple of minutes later, a little girl surrounded by four   
guards walked in with. She kept her head down the whole time and pieces of hair covered   
her face as she approached the queen's throne. A couple of steps away from the steps to   
the throne, she bowed even lower.  
  
All five of the boys kept their eyes on her. Endymion looked at his old friend with   
a familiar smile. She hasn't changed a bit, still serious when she's supposed to be. Jadeite   
stared at her, dreading the fact that he has to train with a seven-year-old GIRL. Nephrite   
was a little shocked by the amount of ability he sensed in her. No wonder he's heard that   
she's Athena's favorite student. Zoisite admired the girl's beautiful blonde locks and   
graceful manners. He silently promised that he'd take care of her as if she's his own sister.   
  
Kunzite, however, found little interest in the girl. 'She's probably just like all the   
other princesses that always stares out into space, especially when she looks at us. I better   
make sure the others don't get too attached. These princesses are nothing but trouble.'  
  
"Great Aunt Demeter, King Iasius," the girl greeted in a soft voice.  
  
"You can drop the great, Minako, and just call me Aunt Demeter. It makes me   
sound so old. Now, look up so I can get a better look at you," the queen said in a kind   
manner. She could tell that this girl was quite shaken.  
  
"Yes, my Queen," Minako replied in a polite manner. Slowly, she looked up and   
her eyes locked with the queen. Noticing her hair was in her face, she quickly tucked a   
few loose strands behind her ears.  
  
Seeing her eyes for the first time, Kunzite seemed to have let his guard down a   
little. Her eyes were full of innocence and hope. But somehow, a cloud of despair fogged   
up her cerulean eyes. Quickly, he shook his head and reminded himself to be alerted at all   
times. He must be a good example as the leader.  
  
"That's better. Now, Minako. I know that you've had a rough trip here. So why   
don't Kunzite and Zoisite show you to your room and you can start training tomorrow?"   
  
"Yes, your highness," with one last bow, she exited the room, following the two   
guardians.  
  
When they got to the hallway, Zoisite immediately breathed out a sigh and got   
away from the dutiful barrier of the royal hall. "Hi, Princess Minako, right? I'm Zoisite.   
And this is Kunzite," he said. Then, he whispered in her ear, "he is really, REALLY   
stiff!"  
  
"I heard that, Zoisite. Now behave like a guardian should," then, he stopped in   
front of a pair of large doors and turned towards the princess and her new friend.   
"Princess Minako, this is your new room. Your things have already been delivered here   
and I hope you enjoy your stay. I'll see you tomorrow in the morning," he said quickly as   
he turned and walked away.  
  
Zoisite lingered a little longer, long enough to see Artemis' head stick out from   
her pocket. He gasped a little and Minako placed her finger on her lips to signal him to be   
quiet. From down the hall, Kunzite called out, "Come on, Zoisite. The Princess needs her   
sleep!"  
  
Before leaving, his surprised expression turned into a smile. Then he winked and   
whispered, "It'll be our little secret." For the first time since she got there, she smiled.   
"Sweet dreams, little princess," he said before turning away.  
  
She turned and sighed as she looked at the large, white doors. She pushed them   
open and gasped. There was an enormous, white room waiting for her. A large, round bed   
filled with cushions that could fit seven of her in with a cloth of see-through lace around   
it, a large closet awaiting for her wardrobe, a huge vanity that may be a little too big for   
her, a bathroom, and her favorite part of the room, the balcony that looked over the large   
garden.   
  
She sighed as she sat on the bed and stared at her bags. She didn't want to unpack yet.   
She didn't want to do anything but sleep. But very soon, she got herself to put everything   
in place. An hour later, the room was filled with white, yellow, red, pink, gold and many   
other bright colors. With a sigh, she flopped down on her bed and quickly fell asleep.  



	2. Part 2

The Love of a Princess: Part 2  
  
*The next day*  
  
"Do you really think that she's going to come train with us today?" Jadeite said as he walked into the training room. To his surprise, along with his usual training partners, Queen Demeter and Athena were there also.   
  
"Of course she is, Jadeite. You shouldn't underestimate her. For all I know, she can probably outfight you," Queen Demeter said calmly.  
  
"That's why instead of training, you six will be having a fighting match today. Yes, that would be the perfect ice breaker," Athena said as her clear, gray eyes flickered in the light of the morning sun.   
  
"A match?" A soft voice came from the door. They all turned towards that way and saw a small girl at the doorway. She had a frown on her face and something in Kunzite angered him to see her upset. He simply shook off the feeling like any other.  
  
"Yes, Minako. Today, you're going to have a match with each of the guardians and the prince so we could all see your strength," Athena said calmly, her gray eyes becoming gentle at the sight of her talented student.  
  
"But, someone shouldn't fight just for pleasure. Violence should never be necessary," she said in an even softer voice. The two women gave her a smile.  
  
"You've taught her well, Athena. Maybe she can teach our boys a thing or two," Queen Demeter said, turning to one of her best friends.  
  
"Little Minako have grasped that concept on her own since the first day we began," Athena said before turning back to the young girl. "Don't worry, Minako, we won't let anyone get seriously hurt. It's just friendly competition. Now, first you have to get past Jadeite. Take your positions."  
  
"Gladly. I'LL teach HER a thing or two about going on my turf," he said, his stormy blue eyes shone with pride in his fighting skills. He locked himself in a fighting stance, waiting for the round to start. But unexpectedly, Minako took out her hand. "What is this?" Jadeite said as he relaxed.  
  
"It's just friendly competition. Neither of us has to be so serious about it. Now, during a competition, it's proper to have a handshake with your opponent to show your friendliness," she said in a soft voice with a smile. Jadeite looked at her with confused eyes. Slowly and hesitantly, he took her hand and shook it. Then, immediately, they both jumped back.  
  
The same thing went on for four rounds and she easily beaten Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Endymion. They were all stunned at her strength. "Kunzite?" Athena called him up. He walked up towards the little girl. She's a little shorter than his shoulder.   
  
Immediately, they both jumped into a fighting stance. Minako immediately recognized that he wasn't into formalities. The fight went on for almost an hour with their strength equal. With one final kick, Kunzite beat Minako by a tiny bit and she fell back on the floor. Satisfied at the amazing strength almost equal to himself, he showed a small smile, but it quickly turned back to a straight face. He walked over to her and stretched out a hand. "Good fight, you'll make a good warrior," he said as he helped her up. Everyone was shocked for a second. He was actually showing his kindness.  
  
*a few hours later*  
  
"How was training today, Minako?" Artemis asked as the girl walked into her bedroom.  
  
"Tiring. I need to take a shower. I can't go to lunch looking like this," she said as she began to look for an outfit to change into after the shower. Finally, she decided on a light orange dress which her grandmother had given her.   
  
After taking a shower and changing into her dress, she sat down at the too large vanity and began to brush her golden locks. The ends curled up from the moisture of the steam. Her elbow length hair was pinned up on the sides with a pair of small, light orange bows.   
  
"So what are you doing for the rest of the day?" the cat asked as his eyes shown with curiosity.   
  
"Well, right now, I'm going to lunch. Don't worry, I'll sneak you something to eat. Then I'll have some free time to do whatever I want. After that, I have a lesson with Athena. Then I have a history lesson with Clio. Music lessons with Apollo and track practice with Hermes. Then I have dinner. Then one astronomy lesson with Urania and I'll come back after that," she said cheerfully.  
  
"Wow, you have a tight schedule. It's really not you," the cat said, worried that his princess would lose her bright personality.  
  
"It'll have to be. Everyday it's going to be the same thing. Except I have different lessons from different instructors everyday of the week. Monday, I have history lessons with Clio. Tuesday, voice lessons with Polyhymnia. Wednesday, dance lessons with Terpsicore. Thursday, epic poetry with Calliope. Friday, Grandmother comes and teaches me more about love magic. Saturday and Sunday, I get to rest. Well, I have to leave now. I'll see you in a bit," she said quickly and planted a kiss on the kitten's forehead. Then, she walked out the door.  
  
Surprisingly, Zoisite was standing right there. "Talking to the cat again, Little Princess?" he whispered. Minako blushed a little and nodded. "Don't tell Kunzite about it, he does not get along very well with cats."  
  
She simply nodded. "Please, just Minako. I might be a princess, but I sure don't act like that at times." Zoisite chuckled a little at the girl. "Aren't we suppose to go to lunch now?"  
  
"Yes, but you don't know how to get there so I'm your escort."  
  
"I see," she said softly. "Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" She said excitedly. Everything on this planet was new and strange to her and she doubted that lunch would be any different.  
  
Zoisite and Minako were almost the last ones there. He led her to an assigned table. "You see, the adults sit at that table and talk about boring matters. We sit at this table and almost not talk at all," Zoisite pointed out.   
  
Kunzite and Endymion sat on either ends of the table set for six. Minako was seated on the right side of Endymion and Zoisite took his seat next to her. Jadeite was seated across from her with Nephrite next to him. The four other gentlemen greeted her and after saying a prayer, everyone began to eat.   
  
"So, I haven't seen you in a while, Minako. How about a little riding in the woods after lunch?" Endymion asked.  
  
"Are you sure you can keep up this time?" she replied with a sly smile. Jadeite smiled at the girl's confidence. 'Endymion's right. She's one of a kind, all right.' "Sure, I'd love to. Just give about ten minutes after lunch to change out of the dress."  
  
"Do any of you guys want to join us?" Endymion offered the others.   
  
"We'd love to," Jadeite said with a smile.  
  
"I'm sorry. I still have more training after lunch," Kunzite finally spoke up.  
  
"It's not healthy to exercise right after you eat," Minako said softly.  
  
Kunzite stared at her unbelievably. Since when was it her business? "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, Princess. Now if you'll excuse me, I must get ready." He said quickly before bolting up and exiting the room. No one at the other tables seemed to have noticed.  
  
Minako seemed a little upset at his reaction. "I have a feeling that he doesn't like me much," she said softly.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Kunzite's just really serious most of the time, that's all," Endymion reassured her. She smiled lightly and nodded.  
  
  



	3. Part 3

The Love of a Princess Part 3  
  
After sneaking some food off to Artemis, she immediately changed into her black riding trousers and white shirt and put all of her hair down. She met up with the rest of the guys (except Kunzite) down at the barn. They began to saddle up the horses and put a bridle on their horses. Nephrite's horse was dark brown, Zoisite's was light yellow, Endymion's was black, Jadeite's was white, Minako's was white with a hint of silver. She put on her black helmet and climbed onto her horse, Moonlight.   
  
"Hey, Minako!" Endymion hollered at the girl who was now leaning forward and petting the horse. She looked up to see what he wanted. "Race around the trail. You know your way around, you on?"   
  
A smile slowly spread across her face and confidence shown brightly in her blue eyes. "Prepare for defeat, Prince Endymion. Just try to keep up," she said as she stared at him. She straightened her back so she won't appear as short among the others.   
  
"A race, we're Zoi, Neph, and I are always up for it. All right, line up!" Jadeite commanded. They led their horses to the beginning of the wild trail. Endymion was on the left with Minako on the right of him. Jadeite was in the middle between Minako and Zoisite. Nephrite was on the far right. "Ready..." he stared at the princess, who was ready for whatever she had to face. Her eyes shined with a triumphant fire. He's surprised that she's fitting in so well. Especially just after one day. "On your mark..." Everyone tightened their reins and leaned forward. "Get set..." Jadeite stopped wandering his gaze around and concentrated on the path. "GO!"   
  
At the sound of the signal, all five of them shot out onto the open road. At first, they all seemed equal, but then Minako and Endymion began to take the lead. Jadeite kept encouraging his horse to go faster as his short blond hair got rustled in the wind. Nephrite kept calm as he began to take his place as third. Zoisite just kept his eyes on the road as he struggled to keep up with Nephrite.   
  
After beating the others for a couple of yards, it was the prince and the princess's race with Minako slightly ahead of her opponent. Endymion was trying his best to keep up and his concentration was on the finish line, which was just a couple more corners. Then, he heard a soft laughter ringing. He looked up at his opponent and stared mindlessly. She wasn't even taking this seriously! She was laughing her heart out as she let go of her reins and stood up with her arms wide open. Her silky, golden hair that stuck out of her helmet flew like the horse's tail. He looked back and realized that his guardians were gawking at her also.   
  
She's never felt so free in her life. The tingle that rushed through her body as the excitement ran through her blood. The wind blew in her face refreshingly and suddenly, she snapped back to her senses and grabbed back onto the reins. She could almost see Artemis yelling at her if he saw her.   
  
Then, she heard voice calling to her. She looked up and ahead and found a log sticking up that's went up to the horse's face. She smiled with excitement as she guided her horses to jump over the huge log. Everyone gasped but she laughed light heartedly. She let go of the reins once again but gripped onto the saddle with her legs. The horse began it's leap and she leaned back. She felt like she was flying as they soared through the air.   
  
Jadeite officially thought that she's insane. Jumping a log that's even taller than her? Even he wouldn't do that! But she did, and she made it. It almost gave everyone a heart attack, but she made it.   
  
"Bye boys," she said and winked as she looked back. Then she turned back to the road and outrun all of them. Very soon, she crossed the finish line, quicker than the wind. She got off her horse and waited for the rest of them as she listened to the soft sound of approaching horses.   
  
"Did all of you go out on the trail?" A low voice made the little princess turn around, her golden hair swirling around her. She saw Kunzite, brushing off a silver horse.   
  
"Yea. Is that your horse?" Minako asked curiously, taken by the horse's unique color. Kunzite proudly nodded as he patted the it's neck. "What's it's name?"  
  
"Cassandra. She's been with me since I was about your age," he said.   
  
"Let me help you," she said as she grabbed a brush. The steady hoof beats grew louder.  
  
"Wow, you really beat them bad. Maybe I should start training them in horseback riding as well," Kunzite said as he chuckled, imagining his proud Jadeite being beaten by a girl.   
  
"I guess so. But hey, I'm pretty fast. If you raced me, maybe you'd think that you have to improve your skills also," she kidded as a small smile gently spread across her face. Maybe he did like her a little bit after all. He hasn't addressed her properly yet and he's actually talking to her.  
  
"I really don't think so," he said as he began to brush the top. Then suddenly, he felt warm skin, not the horse's familiar, rough fur, but human skin. He looked up and realized that their hands bumped into each other while they were trying to brush the same part. He could feel her large blue eyes on him and she could feel his silver gaze upon her. Then, they pulled their hands away at the same time, not knowing what to say.  
  
Just then, Endymion crossed the finishing line. Minako quickly turned around, relieved that he'd broken the tension that was quickly building between her and Kunzite. What was that odd feeling she felt when they touched? "What took you?"  
  
"Just a couple seconds of awe when this crazy girl in front of me jumped a log that's higher than her," he said casually as he got off. Just then, a white rabbit jumped out onto the middle of the road and Minako practically jumped with joy.   
  
"Look! It's so cute!" she said as she pointed at it. Her other hand subconsciously clutched onto Kunzite sleeve, but he sure noticed it and blushed very quickly as the princess jumped up and down, not noticing the difference. But then Jadeite began to approach, followed closely by Nephrite and Zoisite. Immediately, she gasped and her eyes widened at the thought of one of them running over the rabbit. She almost screamed. Everything happening too happening, she jumped onto the road, hugged the rabbit and rolled out. The horses stopped so abruptly that Jadeite almost fell off.   
  
Minako could feel and hear her dress rip at different places as she laid there with the rabbit safe in her arms. She gently let it go and it hopped back as suddenly as it came out. She stared after it for a second as she laid on the floor, back facing the boys. "Are you crazy?!" She winced as she heard both Jadeite and Endymion yell. She decided to sit up and face them.   
  
"You could have gotten yourself killed!" Endymion said with a worried look in his eyes. He hugged his relative closely and protectively. He felt a little guilty for not holding onto her. A smile slowly spread across her face.  
  
"I'm all right now, Endymion. And that's all that matters. Everyone's all right," she said softly as Endymion touched one of the many cuts she had.   
  
"That's not the point, Princess! You're a princess who will live a very long and prosperous life! You can't give that up for a plain rabbit who would probably die in a couple of days anyway," Jadeite said blindly.   
  
Minako's eyes began to turn angry as she got up and brushed the dirt off of her. When she was finished, she walked up to Jadeite and looked him straight in the eye. The stormy expression surprised Jadeite, coming from a child. "A life shouldn't be measured by it's length and no one's an exception when it comes to life and death," she said in a soft voice before running off.   
  
Kunzite just watched in awe, surprised by both the girl's strength and wisdom. "I'm going to go check if she's all right," he said before running off after her.  
  
She could feel hot tears coming down her face but she didn't care. No one should judge a life just like that. Anger stirred within her at the injustice comment repeated over and over again in her head. She ran back to her room and quickly shut the door. By then her eyes have already dried and she almost looked normal, asides from her filthiness. She didn't have much time. She quickly got into a shower, cleaned up as quickly as humanly possible and changed into a clean outfit for Athena's lesson. She realized that her light blue sleeveless dress didn't hide the cuts and bruises she received.  
  
She grabbed a sleeping kitten and began to shake it. "Change, Artemis! I need you!" The cat slowly opened it's large blue eyes and gasped when he saw her large bruise on her arm. Without another word, he quickly transformed into a ten year old boy who had strikingly similar features as Kunzite. His long, silver hair hung loosely and tall structure stood strong. Their only difference is the yellow moon on his forehead and instead of intense, stone-gray eyes, Artemis had warm, blue eyes.   
  
"What happened, Minako?" he asked as he examined her cuts. He placed a hand over it and closed his eyes as he concentrate. Very soon, there was nothing there. After they were through he asked her again, "What happened?"  
  
She was just about to answer when Kunzite burst into the room. "Who are you and stay away from the princess!" he ordered. He walked closer towards them and turned to Minako. "Has he harmed you, Princess Minako?"  
  
"I would never harm Minako!" Artemis defended himself. He never could stand people accusing him of hurting someone, especially when that person is the one he cared about the most, the sunshine in his life.   
  
"That's Princess Minako to you!" Kunzite shouted as he saw Artemis walk between him and the frail girl.   
  
"Guys, don't," she began, but she could tell that they weren't even listening. They were too busy with their death glare.   
  
"All right, what's going on here?" Athena asked as she walked into the room with the rest of the boys and Queen Demeter. She gasped when she saw what was going on. "Kunzite, Artemis, stop that! What are you two doing?"   
  
"I'm trying to protect the princess, your majesty, from this stranger who just appeared in her room," Kunzite growled. The other boys were surprised, they've never seem him so protective in his life except when the wolf was howling at Endymion.  
  
"Why would she need protection from someone like you when she's got me? And plus, you're the stranger, you're the one who just burst into the room. I've been here the whole time," he said with the same, strong affection.  
  
"Just stop it, it was all a big misunderstanding!" Athena said, Minako just sit down, giving up on talking. "Kunzite, this is Artemis, Minako's guardian. He may take the form of a cat or a form of a boy. Now all of you, go back to whatever you were doing. Minako, we have a lesson."  
  
"Oh dear, I wasn't aware of Artemis' human form. I must assign new sleeping quarters then," Queen Demeter muttered under her breath. "Come with me, Artemis, we'll find you somewhere close by to stay. It's not proper for a boy and a girl to sleep in the same room."  
  
Minako and Artemis' face immediately turned bright red. She'd never thought of him as anything but a great friend and a wise advisor. 'Me and Kitty? Nah!' She looked over at Kunzite, who's been silent. His usual emotionless, stone-gray eyes turned angry and stormy as he glared at Artemis. For a second, she thought she saw a hint of jealousy, but she shrugged it off.   
  
After sitting through two classes with Clio and Athena, she finally reached to the one lesson she genuinely enjoyed, music. Apollo greeted her with his usual smile and she politely curtsied before taking her seat and grabbing a lyre. She placed her fingers on the strings and began to play a soft, soothing melody. They closed their eyes as they imagined themselves somewhere else, lost in the music.  
  
After strumming the last note, her teacher opened his eyes and congratulated her on her progress. Tomorrow, they could move on to modern instruments. She's mastered every ancient instruments already.   
  
Their lesson was interrupted when Queen Demeter came into the room and called for Minako. She looked at Apollo for permission and he dismissed her from her lesson and she skipped out of the room, following the queen.  
  
"Now, we've assigned new rooms. You still take the same one, but Artemis must move to the room next to you instead. Also, Kunzite have requested to take the room on the other side of you so would it be all right if you had a room between the two stubborn boys?" she asked in a gentle voice.  
  
"Of course!" She said cheerfully. Silently, she wondered why Kunzite requested for the room. She finally settled for the fact that he wanted more competition with Artemis.  
  
"Now go to the training room, Hermes and Artemis are expecting you there," the queen said as she began to walk off. Minako searched her way to the training room and peered her head in. She saw her usual trainer, the blue haired man who still looked 20 years old after a thousand years. His light blue eyes concealed a glint of mischief.   
  
She was quite surprised, however, to see two silver haired boys there, glaring at each other. "Hermes, Kunzite, Artemis," she addressed them as she curtsied. The three turned their attention on her and bowed. She'd changed into much more comfortable clothes for active training. She was in a pair of old gray sweat pants and a soft, white t-shirt.   
  
"Have you gotten in any trouble lately, Minako?" Hermes asked. Hermes was one of Minako's friends instead of advisor. He's like the older brother she never had.  
  
"Yes..." she said hesitantly after recalling the incident not too long ago.  
  
"Good girl," he said with a mischievous smile as he softly patted her head. He noticed that her hair was still hanging down freely. "You forgot to put your hair up?"  
  
"I was in a hurry. One second," she said as she grabbed all her hair and pulled it back into a high ponytail.  
  
"Why don't you two start the first lap?" Hermes suggested as he turned to Artemis and Kunzite, who looked ready to kill each other.   
  
"You're going down," Artemis growled as he took his place on the track. They glared at each other with ice cold eyes before taking the beginning stance.  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea, Hermes? Please don't cause trouble between them. There's already enough tension and my room is right between theirs," she said as she watched.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Their powers are equal except for the fact that Artemis can heal. They can feel that they're equal and that's what sparks their competitiveness. They're great fighters and it's not easy to find equals," he said as they walked towards them at the beginning line. "All right, one lap boys. May the best man win," he said as he made a loud noise, indicating them to go. They were as swift as lightning and all during their run, they kept their eyes on each other, making sure that the other didn't pass him. Their competitiveness seemed to have created a strong fire between them and Minako was stunned at how badly they wanted to beat each other.  
  
They began to close in on the finishing line and to finish off the race, they both gave a powerful kick and passed the line at the same time. The princess was stunned by how fast they were. "Wow," the word escaped from her mouth and she got grins from both proud soldiers. As soon as they realize it, they glared at each other. She just sighed and figured that she may as well get used to it since she still have many years on this planet.  
  
"Good job, boys. Now, Minako, run with them," Hermes ordered. She obediently walked over to the starting point where Kunzite and Artemis were already flashing glares at each other. Calmly, she decided to run in the middle lane between them. The farther apart they were, the better.  
  
"Don't cry when I beat you, princess," Kunzite said with a proud grin.  
  
"She'll beat you badly, you dope. You haven't seen how fast she is," Artemis defended her. And it was true, she is the fastest, asides from Hermes, he's ever seen.  
  
"Boys, this is just a little friendly competition. Be nice!" she said promptly as they got into the beginning stance. Kunzite was thinking about maybe letting her win, but he'll see if she's as fast as everyone says she is.   
  
At the sound of the signal, all three of them dashed off. Minako immediately took the lead. They were all surprised by the amazing speed as she begins to beat them by at least ten feet. Surprising everyone, she passed the finish line quicker than they thought possible. Hermes had a smile that seemed to have said, 'I taught her everything she knows.'   
  
"Wow," Kunzite said. Minako looked over her shoulder and grinned at him. Artemis just stood and glared, making sure that his rival and his companion never makes too much contact.   
  
"I'll see you guys later. I have to go change for dinner," she said with a smile before turning around and running towards her room. The two boys looked after her and seemed daze as they stared at her golden hair blowing in the wind. Hermes went up to them and put one arm around each shoulder.  
  
"Boys, you don't win girls like the princess by beating each other up," he said as he smiled down at them. The moment they walked into the room, he could tell there was tension between them.  
  
"What are you talking about, Hermes? I'm not trying to win over the princess. I'm merely doing my job as a guardian to watch over the guests on Earth. I don't have any feelings for her," he said as his face became flushed. He just said that to deny how he truly felt. His heart began to beat faster and his head began to ponder about the situation he's in.  
  
"I'm just doing my job as the princess's guardian. I'm protecting her, Kunzite, and she doesn't need you when she has me. Also, I'm not so sure if I want the princess to trust you," Artemis retaliated, also blushing mad. He didn't know anything about the strange feelings he had towards his princess, but all he knew is that he must protect her with every breath that he has. It's not just his duty, it's his will.  
  
That night, Minako came to dinner with Artemis and when she got to the table, she noticed the weird silence. Everyone was sitting in the same spots and Kunzite was staring at his food before glaring at Artemis again. She was just about to sit down next to Endymion again when Artemis helped her with the chair. Across from her, Jadeite chuckled a little when he felt the jealousy between Kunzite and Artemis. 'This is going to be very interesting,' he thought mischievously. Then Minako glared at him and he realized that she's still angry at him.  
  
For Artemis' convenience, the table once set for six is now set for seven, three on Minako's side, two on the other, and two on the edges. Before Zoisite could take his usual seat next to Minako, Artemis helped himself to it, leaving Zoisite with the seat between him and Kunzite.   
  
Everyone ate in silence after the prayer that night. Endymion, Jadeite, Nephrite and Zoisite kept glancing at each other innocently while Minako cowered every time she felt either Kunzite or Artemis glaring at each other or glancing at her. Feeling unbelievably uncomfortable, Minako quickly excused herself from the dinner table and Artemis followed.  
  
In the lonely hallway, they began to walk back towards their rooms. Minako stopped and waited until Artemis caught up and they began to stroll slowly side by side under the moonlight. Her fingers were laced together in front of her as she pondered about various things while his hands were in his pocket as he walked with his head up high. Finally, Minako asked, "why don't you like him, Artemis?" She looked up at him for a reply.   
  
He looked a little flustered as he tried to think of a reason. He didn't know exactly why he didn't like him. "I just don't trust him, that's all. I'm afraid he'll take advantage of you and hurt you," he said as he kept his bright blue eyes ahead of him.   
  
Slowly, a smile spread across her face and she unlaced her fingers to hug his arm. He was a little stunned and taken back at first. His face blushed a bright red and was grateful that her eyes were closed while she leaned her head on his shoulder. They kept walking like that for a while, enjoying the silence. "I know you'll always take good care of me Artemis," she whispered softly.  
  
"Of course," he said, smiling to himself. He looked over at her and gently kissed her on the forehead. "Of course, my princess," he breathed. Everything seemed so peaceful. They finally got to their rooms. "Have a nice night, Princess," he said with a smile before entering his room. Minako smiled to herself sweetly before entering her own.  



	4. Part 4

  
Chapter 4  
  
Minako was happy that her astronomy lesson tonight was canceled due to Urania   
being away on an important trip. She sighed light-heartedly as she fell on her soft bed.   
She knew she couldn't sleep. She crept outside in her light, white, sleeveless dress that   
went a little higher than her knee and her hair was in two messy braids. She'd just   
realized that she forgot her shoes and keys after she left the room. She tried to turn the   
doorknob but sighed in frustration when it wouldn't give in. She decided that she might as   
well walk around before trying to crawl through the window.  
  
She walked into the courtyard and she almost giggled when the grass tickled her   
bare feet. She was to find someone already there. So long for making it her secret spot. 'I   
wonder what he's doing out here at this hour.'   
  
"You couldn't sleep either, princess?" he spoke up as he turned around.  
  
He'd caught her by surprised. "How did you know it was me, Nephrite?" she   
asked as she took a seat on the rock next to him.  
  
He gently smiled and turned to face her. "The stars told me. I've studied   
astronomy all my life," he said as he looked up at the brilliant stars up above.   
  
"I see," she whispered softly. "I've only begun last year. Urania talks about you all   
the time about you being her favorite student. That's why your name sounded so familiar   
at first," she said. He chuckled a little at his teacher's praise. She'd always said that he had   
talent. She pointed to a bright light in the sky. "It's Venus," she said softly. She could   
almost see her parents in the light, smiling down at her.   
  
For the first time, he truly saw her eyes. He could see stars in them too. "It sure is.   
It is a beautiful sight from here," he said as they both admired the sight in silence.   
Suddenly, a flash of light flew across the sky. Minako quickly grabbed his hand and held   
it in both of hers as she closed her eyes shut. "Princess…" he whispered as he began to   
blush.  
  
"Hurry up and make a wish, it's a shooting star!" she said excitedly. He smiled as   
he stared at her innocence warmly. He made a wish just like she said also. "Did you wish   
for something?"  
  
"Yes, and I believe it's already coming true," he said with a smile. He'd wish that   
he wouldn't be so lonely anymore, that he'd have a friend whom he could turn to. With   
Minako by his side, he knew that he'd been blessed by the shooting star. "What's your   
wish, princess?"  
  
"Please, Minako instead of princess. You're supposed to be my friend, not my   
servant. I can't tell you, or else it won't come true. Also, it's my little secret," she said   
with a little wink. She'd secretly wished that everything would be all right at home.  
  
"I see," he said quietly. Then, he closed his eyes and focused on the star that raced   
across the sky. A mischievous smile slowly spread across his face as he opened his eyes   
and turned towards her. "Now it's our little secret."  
  
Her eyes widened and her mouth gaped open. Then, she began to laugh out loud,   
making Nephrite do the same. "That's cheating! The star told you! No fair! Now I should   
know your wish also!"   
  
He laughed heartily and said, "Uh uh, if I told you, it wouldn't come true, now   
would it? Technically, you didn't tell me, the star did." Just like that, they talked for   
almost an hour.  
  
"Oh no, it's getting late. I have to go find a way to sneak onto the balcony and into   
my room," she said as she slipped off the rock.  
  
"I'm not even going to ask. Good night, Pr-." Minako quickly shot him a look.   
"Minako," he said with a smile.  
  
"Good night. And you better not stay out too long. We both have training   
tomorrow morning! Except this time, Artemis is coming too. Him and Kunzite are going   
to fight like crazy," she mumbled the last part.  
  
Minako strolled along the hallway of the palace. It was as silent as can be and she   
failed at finding a way to get all the way to the balcony. She only had one thing left to do.   
She bit her lip as she raised her hand to knock on his door. She had no other choice,   
Artemis' already asleep.   
  
She knocked lightly three times before the door swung open, revealing Kunzite in   
oversized, black and dark red striped pajamas. He rubbed his eyes and yawned before   
noticing it's her. When he did, however, he tried to collect words, but nothing came. All   
he did was stare at her in her short little white dress. Finally, he broke the silence. "Can I   
help you at this hour, Princess Minako?"  
  
"Yes, you see. I kind of, well, locked myself out of my room and I was wondering   
if I could use your door to get to my room," she said while looking on the floor.   
  
"Of course, come right in," he said with another yawn as he stepped aside. She   
slowly walked in, her head still down. She lifted her head up and looked around with   
curiosity. Just as she suspected, rows of neatly piled books on his book case, a display of   
swords and shields hanging along the wall, a writing desk, and a bed covered with dark   
gray sheets. "This way, Princess," he said as he took her hand and guided her to the door.   
  
He opened the door for her and she walked through. "Thank you," she said, not   
looking at him. Right before he was about to close the door, she held out her hand to stop   
it from slamming in her face.   
  
"Yes?" he said, yearning to go back to his slumber.  
  
"Sweet Dreams, Kunzite," she said with a smile.   
  
He looked at her a little and decided to cave in. "Sweet Dreams, Princess."  
  
She turned around as he closed the door and practically skipped towards her bed,   
her heart felt like flying as a new sensation crept over her. She was just about to go to   
sleep when she heard a sound outside her door.   
  
Slowly, she got up from her bed and crept towards the door. Right before she   
opened the door, she took a deep breath and prepared for whatever awaits her on the   
other side of the door. Quickly without thinking, she opened the door and quickly   
whipped her hand at whoever the intruder was.   
  
"Ow!" a familiar voice whispered. Minako opened her eyes and found herself   
staring at a boy with short blond hair. "You didn't have to be so cruel, Princess," he said   
as he rubbed his face.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jadeite. You better have a good explanation for being out here at this   
hour and trying to scare the wits out of me," she whispered, aware that Artemis and   
Kunzite are both light sleepers.   
  
"Well, I came to apologize. I was wrong earlier about the rabbit. I was just   
worried about you. Anyway, I brought you these," he said. From the hand behind his   
back, he revealed a single, orange rose which fades into a fiery red color at the tips   
planted in a pot. She gasped as she cupped the pot with two hands and held it delicately   
as if it would break any minute. Her gaze was fixed on the beautiful petals as she admired   
it's beauty. "Well, I planted it myself. I thought you wouldn't like it if I just pulled a   
couple of flowers from the ground so I decided to giv-" Before he could finish his   
sentence, she'd thrown her arms around his neck and he quickly reacted as he put his   
arms around her waist.  
  
She pulled back and stared at Jadeite with shining eyes. He let her go but kept his   
eyes on her. "Thanks. You're the greatest! You're right, I WOULDN'T have liked it if   
you'd killed flowers like that. This is so much better. You really didn't have to… I…   
Thank you," she finally decided.  
  
"I just need you to accept my apology, Princess," he said with a confident smile.  
  
"Fine, apology accepted. Good night, Jadeite," she said as she began to turn.   
Then, halfway, she turned back around. "Oh yea, if I hear you call me princess again,   
you're dead."  
  



	5. Part 5

Chapter 5  
  
Seven years later…  
  
The teenage girl hummed her favorite song as she sat on the railing of her   
balcony, kicking her legs freely as she stared at the sunrise. Parts of her large dress hung   
over the railing and was blown about by the light autumn breeze. Her gloved hands   
clutched onto the railing as she gently rocked back and forth with her legs crossed. Her   
slightly curled hair was hung loose with the gold crown placed on the top of her head.   
It'd been a present from Athena for her excellent progress in her training. She admired   
the scene after watering the beautiful potted plants which was planted on her balcony as a   
hobby. This is one of her rare, early mornings. She'd never gotten dressed and ready this   
early before. "All this time, I missed such a beautiful view…" she breathed.  
  
"One day you're going to fall off," a voice came from the left of her. She turned   
her head and realized that the silver haired man had come out of his balcony also to   
retrieve two swords he'd polished and bathed under the pure moonlight, one with a   
golden handle and the other with a silver handle.  
  
"Good morning, Kunzite. Those swords are beautiful, how long have you been   
working on them?" she asked, her gaze fixed on the golden handled sword. He stared at   
her in amazement and she finally noticed. "What, is there something on my face?"  
  
"I've been doing the same thing for four years now. You've JUST noticed?" he   
said loudly with his eyes widened at her.   
  
"Well, I'm not exactly a morning person," she said as she narrowed her eyes.  
  
"You know, if you weren't the princess, I'd say something," he said as he placed   
his concentration back on his work. With an old rag, he began to brush the dust that had   
settled onto the swords. Minako just sighed in frustration and rolled her eyes. For seven   
years she'd tried to get Kunzite out of his serious cocoon like everyone else, but she'd   
found it to be the hardest thing she's ever tried to do.   
  
She held back roars of laughter when she realized that a piece of his hair has been   
sticking out of nowhere. It flawed his "perfection", as he would've called it. He just   
stared at her a little, bewildered and nervous under her constant gaze. "What, is there   
something on my face?"  
  
She reached into the room and grabbed a hairbrush. She immediately threw it at   
him and he caught it with surprise, puzzled as he stared at the item. "Use a hairbrush, Mr.   
Perfect." He felt around his hair and found the misplaced strand.   
  
Tucking it behind his ear and holding it in place, he glared at the princess.   
Usually, that glare made people cower, but not this girl. No, she simply smiled. He'd   
never been able to figure her out. He blushed at the realization that he still held her   
golden handled brush. Immediately, he threw it right back at her. "As I said earlier, if you   
weren't the princess, I'd retaliate."  
  
"Except she is, so you better not say anything disrespectful," another male voice   
came from the other side of Minako. With a bright smile, she turned and greeted her   
silver-haired guardian. "Good morning, Minako."  
  
She was just about to reply when the other interrupted. "Talk about being   
disrespectful. You don't even address her as the princess."  
  
"That's because Minako and I have been friends since she was born. Which   
makes it a completely different case," he said with a glare. Very soon a glaring contest   
took place with her in the middle. She just sighed in frustration and marched back into   
her room, leaving the two boys with their usual bickering.  
  
"Can't a girl get a little peace around here?" she said, but her voice was stifled   
with her face in the pillow as she plopped onto the bed. "I know!" She said with joy as an   
idea popped into her head.  
  
She quickly burst out the door and ran down the ivory steps she now knew so   
well. She ran right into a tall figure as she turned the corner. "I'm so sorry I- Zoisite! I   
was just coming to see you!" she said as she recognized her friend's familiar, curly   
blonde hair.  
  
"Well, you obviously did more than just see me…" he muttered. Then, he smiled   
warmly and stared at her. "So, why were you so anxious to see me anyway?" She opened   
her mouth to reply, but was immediately cut off. "Kunzite and Artemis again?" She   
nodded, realizing how long it'd been going on and how obvious their rivalry was. "I was   
just heading down to the library, care to join me?"   
  
She simply shrugged. "May as well. It's probably the most peaceful place in the   
palace," she said with a smile. They began to walk down the familiar halls of the palace   
and finally approached the large glass entrance of the library. They were both surprised to   
see Jadeite there with Nephrite. "Okay, am I hallucinating?"  
  
"Very funny," Jadeite said with a grin. "I only came here to annoy the heck out of   
Nephrite and he's not being very helpful right now. He's supposed to be annoyed by   
now." He seemed puzzled as he stared at Nephrite, trying to figure out the source of his   
sudden calmness.   
  
Minako smiled a little and walked over to Nephrite, her long dress flowing as she   
walked. It's almost as if she's floating. Her etiquette lessons have taught her much.   
Slowly, she brushed the brown hair away from his ears and it revealed two balls of   
cotton, one in each. She gently took them out and Nephrite looked up. "Did you say   
something, Jadeite?" he said with a triumphant smile.  
  
"That's not right. You see, that's just… you know what? Forget you, I'll go   
bother Kunzite or something," he said as he began to turn around. He became speechless   
when he found two almost identical silver-haired men standing in the doorway.  
  
"You'd be taking Artemis job if you do that," Minako whispered in his ear.   
  
"The queen would like to see all of us in the hall," Artemis said as he kept his   
warm gaze on Minako.  
  
"Immediately," Kunzite added with a cold gaze to everyone before he turned and   
left for the hall. Everyone followed, giggling because of the silence.   
  
They stepped into the hall in a straight line across. The four generals in order or   
rank, then the princess, and finally her guardian. In unison, they bowed at the prince,   
queen, and king. They've been through this so many times they've managed to grasp the   
timing. "My, have all of you grown," she said with a warm smile.  
  
"Your fifteenth birthday is approaching, right, Minako?" King Iasius said softly.   
His eyes glittered with a glint of kindness.  
  
"Yes, Uncle Iasius. It is just two weeks away."  
  
"Yes, October 22. There's something you must know, Minako, about your   
fifteenth birthday…" Queen Demeter's voice seemed to have drifted off.  
  
Confused, she stepped up in front of the straight line. "Yes?"  
  
"Well, I know it's going to be hard but… you and Artemis must transfer to the   
moon the day after your fifteenth birthday. It's… it's important that you begin your duty   
as the leader of the four senshi and Artemis as your guide…" They all gasped with shock   
and their eyes widened. They'd never seen this coming. They'd always thought that   
they'd be together for…ever.   
  
A few seconds of silence followed, and finally Minako blinked, still shocked. "W-  
will I ever see you again?" she asked softly, afraid of the answer.   
  
"Of course you will, sweetie," Queen Demeter said in her usual, gentle voice.   
"We're going to come visit you, and you can always come visit us."  
  
"I see," she said, keeping her head down. She knew it wouldn't be the same   
though. She grew up with these people, they're family. And here, she still keep in touch   
with her parents. They'd told her that things are much better back home now, but she still   
wanted to stay.  
  
"That's why we propose that you seven take the next two weeks off and spend   
some time with each other," the king said, avoiding their gaze. He could tell that they're   
all hurt by the sudden news. "You're dismissed," he said finally after a moment of   
tension in the room.  
  
They bowed and all walked out slowly, still a little shocked. Everyone was   
speechless, even Jadeite. They just walked to wherever their feet would take them.   
Somehow, they ended up outside, in the woods by the lake. Minako, Endymion, and   
Zoisite shared a rock while Artemis, Jadeite, Nephrite, and Kunzite shared another. They   
all gazed at the natural wonders, the lake, the trees, the sky, while they became lost in   
thought, each wondering how different life would be without the cheerful blonde. None   
of them even smiled.  
  
"Hey, don't be so sad. You heard her, we'll still see each other. I mean, it's not   
that easy to get rid of me," Minako said in a soft voice while putting on a sad smile. She   
tried to cheer everyone up. She couldn't stand that they're unhappy because of her.  
  
"But you know it won't be the same. We'll be so far apart," Endymion said   
calmly. Inside, his emotions ran free and ripped at his heart. He was going to lose his   
'little sister' forever.  
  
"It'll be so weird without you around to make me look bad or tease me," Jadeite   
said as his blue gaze stayed on the grass. She'd never seen him so sad.  
  
Her smile spread a little wider by force. "Don't worry, Jadeite. You can make   
yourself look bad even without me. The teasing part, well, I'm sure the rest of the guys   
would love to substitute for me."  
  
Zoisite leaned his head back so it'd be against hers. "I'm going to miss you so   
much, you have no idea," he said as he breathed out a sigh. She'd always brightened his   
day ever since the first day she arrived. Before, the palace was a really strict, lonely, and   
boring place. But she'd completely changed everything. He didn't want it to go back to   
the way it was.  
  
She cheered up a little, not because her friends were sad, but because she knew   
they'd be part of her forever. "I'll miss you guys too. That's why we have to do as much   
as we can these two weeks. I'd like to make some happy memories before I leave so I can   
bring a little part of each of you with me."  
  
"You're right," Endymion said with a bright smile, slightly cheering up. "So what   
do you guys say we go trash the palace." Every smiled cheerfully, as if they didn't have a   
care in the world. They were determined to have the best two weeks in their lives. Even   
Kunzite broke a smile on his stone face. Inside, he felt his heart being torn apart.  
  
"Last one back is a loser!" Minako squealed as she jumped off the rock and   
dashed for it.  
  
"No fair!" They all said as they began to run after her…  
  
  



	6. Part 6

Chapter 6  
  
  
She sat sadly at her vanity as she brushed her long, silky, golden hair. She looked at the reflection as she stared deep into those same blue eyes she'd seen a million times before. She sighed as she put the brush down and truly stared at her image. Her black dress hugged her grown figure. The diamonds sewn on her dress shimmered from the light of the chandelier.   
  
"Tonight's the night," she exhaled deeply. With a couple of swift movements, her hair was neatly tied up into a French twist. She stared for a second, and decided to take out the hair do. "This isn't me..." she whispered to herself. Her hair slowly crept back to it's place. Then, she took some of her hair and twisted it into a bun. She curled the ends of the hair hanging down and stared at her reflection. "This HAS to be me from now on," she said as a tear slowly crept down her cheek.   
  
She recalled how she was yesterday, dressed in common clothes, messing around without a care in the world. But now, she's fifteen. She must shred the carelessness of a child and adapt to the strict etiquette of the world. It's amazing how much a person can change in a day. She noticed that her mascara had been messed up from the tears that brimmed her eyes. She sighed in frustration and went through her bags again, searching for her cosmetics. When she found it, she quickly fixed the flaw.   
  
Now she's ready to face the world. The cosmetics served as a mask from the rest of the world. It must hide her weaknesses from now on. That's always been the significance of the unnatural coloring to her.   
  
Her heart almost skipped a beat when a knock came from one of the side doors. She turned her head and faced the door where the sound came from. Surprised as she was, she got up slowly and walked towards the door. That door hasn't been knocked on for the whole time she's been on Earth. She breathed a deep breathe and straightened out her dress. She swung the door open and came face to face with the man she'd expected.   
  
He's dressed fully in his Earth general uniform. Everything was perfect. For the first time in days, she truly looked at him and realized how much both of them had grown overnight. Her heart seemed to skip a beat as she stared at him. He seemed to have looked at her differently at first. Was the mask concealing her well?  
  
He stared with awe for a second almost with confusion. He blinked once before realizing it was the one he'd been waiting for. She'd grown so much. She noticed he was hesitant at addressing her. Didn't he recognize her? "Princess Minako," he said softly as he began his bow.   
  
Quickly, Minako threw out her arms and stopped him. "Kunzite, please. I probably won't see you in a while. Enough with the formalities." Her voice broke as she once again came to the reality that she'll be leaving her long time home the next day.  
  
"Yes, I-I realized that. That's why I came to see you," he said softly, avoiding her gaze purposely. He didn't want to make this any harder than it already is. Although neither of them had realized it, their constant quarrel and bickering slowly brought them close together. "Well, I-" 'Just say it, Kunzite,' he silently pushed himself. He wanted to tell her everything he felt, the butterflies in his stomach everytime she's within his sight, the lump of tension in his throat everytime he responded to her sweet voice, the wings he felt beneath his feet when he walked near her, the rushing of the blood with every slight touch, the dizziness in his head from looking deeply into her eyes, and the breath taken away by her every movement. He shook off the feeling and realized how ridiculous he must sound. "I just wanted to wish you good luck with your... your new life," he said, the last part softer, almost painful.  
  
"Yes, thank you," she replied softly, disappointed, but trying hard not to show it. An odd silence followed, neither knew what to say.  
  
"I understand that you'll be the leader of the sailor senshi?" he said, trying to make conversation. He could feel his eyes softening it's stone glare into a warm gaze.   
  
Minako silently nodded, afraid that if she said anything, her voice would break. Goodbyes have never been too easy for her. She's lost everyone she'd ever loved, now this...  
  
"Well, no leader should be without an excellent weapon," he said as he pulled something from behind his back. He handed the item in his hand to her and she couldn't get her eyes off of it. She gasped at the sight of it and the touch of the cold metal.  
  
She looked from the golden handled sword to him. "But you made this-"  
  
"For you," he finished for her, even though that wasn't exactly what she'd been implying. "I knew this day would come so, I made this for you. I heard that the Moon Kingdom is a peaceful place, you probably can't find a decent sword if you searched the whole planet."  
  
"But you've worked so hard, and... and this is yours, I can't possibly-" she said as she began to hand it back to him. But he shoved it back at her.  
  
"No, I made this for you. You must accept it. And I have my own, see?" he took out another of the same sword, except with a silver handle and Kunzite stones rather than Topaz.  
  
"Thank you," she said softly, knowing that once his mind's made up, no one can change it. "This means more to me than you think."  
  
"How much does it mean to you?" he asked softly. For once in his life, he was curious.  
  
"You made this with your heart a-and love. It's a part of you. I'll always keep me by my side, and you'll always be with me. I've got a piece of your heart, now you should get a piece of mine." She said softly. She took out a silver locket from her jewelry box and handed it to him.   
  
He slowly held the delicate metal in his hand by the chain. He was just about to open it when she stopped him. "Open it after I leave tomorrow, please. And plus, you need a key, which I'll give you when I feel the time is right."  
  
He nodded. "I'll treasure it always," he said. For a minute, they looked each other in the eye. "Well, I should get going now. Have fun at the party." He said as he closed the door.  
  
"Yea..." she whispered softly at her long gone visitor. She looked in the mirror and almost didn't recognize her own reflection. Her mask had served her well, but is this what she really want? To have to hide herself from the world? Tears came again and she quickly wiped them away before they once again mess up her mascara. "Listen to yourself," she said to her reflection, choking on her own tears. "This isn't me," she whispered as she shook her head and rushed into the bathroom. She quickly and frantically turned on the faucet and splashed her face with the cold water. She looked up again to see her reflection. Replacing the elegant lady earlier, there was a young girl. Her face wet and red and her the ends of her hair moist. "This, this is me."  
  
After quickly adjusting her hair, changing her outfit, and drying her face, she's once again the natural girl she's always been. Her pale pink skin seemed even paler with her sleeveless, cream-colored gown. It went down to the floor, tight at the waist but loose from there down. Her golden hair partly covered her exposed back Her matching silk gloves fit perfectly. On her head was a silver tiara with an oval shaped, smooth rose quartz in the middle with two silver swans on the side, each facing the quartz. On the top and bottom are thin silver bands, adding the final elegant touch to the accessory. "Now this, this is me."  
  
*After the Party* (AN: no, I'm not going to describe the party because not much happens)  
  
After hours of strangers coming up to her, telling her how grown up she was and how beautiful she looked, she was happy to find comfort in her own room. She'd changed out of her dress as soon as she walked in the door. She breathed out a sigh, remembering that she had to leave her home tomorrow. "How can I leave all this behind?" She asked no one in particular.  
  
She decided to clear her head and go for a walk. It's one in the morning, she assumed that no one would be up at this hour, so once again, she sneaked out of her room. Her thin dress hugged her chest but from her waist down, it just hung loose. It's the exact replica of the dress she'd worn the second night she'd spent there, the first time she snuck out of her room at night. The same length, about half a foot above her knees. She grabbed her keys this time, remembering the embarrassing event seven years ago.   
  
She walked down the lonely hallway quietly, hoping she wouldn't wake anyone up. She crept to the courtyard, hoping that no one's there, but she saw someone sitting on the rock, back facing towards her. She began to creep back when the voice called out to her. "You don't have to leave, Minako."   
  
She crept onto the rock next to him. "What are you thinking about, Nephrite?"   
  
"How things were before you came, and how things will be after you leave..." he said softly. She hugged him and he placed a hand on her arm. "Promise me one thing, Minako, as a friend."  
  
"Anything," she said, tears brimming her own eyes.  
  
"Promise you won't forget me," he said softly.  
  
"You'll always have a place in my heart. I promise. I heard that the stars shine just as bright on the moon. And every night when I look up at the stars, I'll think of you."  
  
"Well, I have something that might help you a little," he said as he took out a small box, wrapped in shiny wrapping paper.  
  
"You didn't have to-" she gasped when she saw what had been hidden. She took out the medium sized jar that contained shimmers shifting.   
  
"I captured a couple of star stones and put them in the jar. It's almost like star-gazing if you look into it in a dark room," he said as he smiled at her expression. She was entranced by the gift's beauty.  
  
"Thank you, Nephrite. I'll miss you so much," she said as she gave him a hug. He returned the hug and they sat back.  
  
"Now the moon will always shine brighter," he stared up at the circle of light that lit up the dark sky.  
  
"Why?" she asked, also staring at the moon now.  
  
"Because my brightest star will be there," he said as he turned to face her with a smile. She looked back at him with the same extraordinary smile. "Now, you better get back to bed, you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow."  
  
She slipped off the rock and began wandering again. She came across the library and noticed that the lights were on. Staring inside, she saw a man with long, dirty blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. She walked in quietly and snuck up behind him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and he practically jumped out of his chair. "Minako!" he said as he recovered from shock and turned to see him.  
  
"That's me! What are you so concentrated on?" she said with bright, wide eyes as she looked over his shoulder, her arms still around his neck. He's like an older brother to her, and no matter how far away she is, that'll never change. She rested her head on his shoulder as he pointed out the pictures and captions underneath them.  
  
"It's a scrapbook type thing. I know you guys haven't noticed but I've been keeping track of practically everything we did. See? Here's the time when you were eight and we practically blew up the kitchen, trying to help Endymion with the mother's day cake." He said as he pointed to a picture where they were all covered in soot. Minako covered her mouth and laughed. He turned the page and they came face to face with the memories that had been long buried in their hearts.   
  
"Oh my goodness, Zoi, this is extraordinary!" she said, teary eyed as they reflected on those memories together.   
  
"I thought you'd like it, that's why..." he said as he took out another thick book from his bag. "I made you one too." She gasped as she flipped through the pages of her new book, one that she know she'd go through over and over again.  
  
"Thank you soooo much!!!" She squealed.   
  
"You're welcome," he said with a soft smile. "I'm going to miss you, Minako. The palace is going to be so much quieter."  
  
"Awww, I'll miss you too. I'm sure we'll see each other again some day. I promise..."  
  
"Well, you must get some rest for tomorrow's long trip." He said as he stood up from his chair and she let go. She began to walk down the hallway again, feeling as lonely as ever. As she passed the training room, she heard the sound of swords and decided to peek in.  
  
"Wow, I never knew you liked training that much, Endymion. I'll take over, Orion. You can get some rest like normal people," she said as she took the fencing sword from the guard who graciously walked back towards the guard's sleeping chambers.  
  
"You're going to fence me in a short sleeping gown?" he said with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Hey, you just worry about keeping up," she said as she began to strike. "So, why are you practicing so late at night? You're usual not that interested in fencing."   
  
"Just to take out some stress. What are you doing here? You know, you won't be able to walk around in the middle of the night in the moon palace. After all, you ARE a princess," he said as he tried to keep up with defense as her attacks kept coming.  
  
"Big deal. Trust me, by my second year there, they'll realize that I don't exactly act like royalty. Touche!" she said as she knocked him over with one final swing. He fell backwards on his back and she placed the sword on his throat.   
  
"All right! I get the point!" he said as he got up. "I'm gonna miss u, kiddo."  
  
"Hey, watch it. This kiddo can kick your butt." She said as she glared at him. Then she softened up. "I'll miss you too," she said as she gave him a hug. "Hey, I'll keep my eye out for some beautiful girl who'd put up with you."  
  
"That'd be great. You can find a crazy guy who'd take you as a wife while you're at it." She playfully punched him in the arm and stuck her tongue out at him. "But seriously, when are you gonna choose a guy out of the flock of men who are gravel at your feet?"  
  
"You know, I like a little challenge. I'm going to try to get a guy that won't chase me around. After all, how else can you prove your real strength? I'm just joking. I just have to wait for Mr. Right. When he comes along, I'll know. And I promise, I'll tell you as soon as I find out who he is," she said as she stared at him. "And you have to tell me too. And plus, your parents have been complaining about you finding someone for ages now."  
  
"I know. I get migraines just thinking about it. I want to find someone special. But it's not that easy... You of all people should know."  
  
"Yea, I know. My parents still mention it in their letters. You know, it's funny. They say that I can go home anytime because the invasion is over, yet I didn't want to leave here. But now I have to leave here. I'll miss you," she said as she leaned her head down on his shoulder as she hugged the book and the box containing the jewels of the sky close to her chest.  
  
"Me too. Well, here. This is just a little something to say goodbye," he said as he took out a small, golden silk pouch and handed it to her.  
  
She smiled at him for a little and then looked down and opened the pouch. From it, she took out a small ring with a diamond in the center of it. As soon as she put it on, it seemed to have fit immediately, as if it was designed for her. "There is something special about this, I know there is. I just, can't seem to figure it out yet."  
  
"It's the ring of love. Remember that time when we were twelve and we went out to see who can find the most beautiful jewel and we all found this one at the same time? Well, I kept it until now and a sorcerer told me that this stone has magic, the magic of love. I engraved the stone onto the golden ring and had the most powerful sorcerer on Earth put a spell on it. When you're around love, the ring glows red. When you're around friendship, your ring glows orange. The only thing is you can't sense how people feel about you or how you feel about other people. It's just for you to see the relations between two different people. The glow can only be seen by the one wearing it. Take good care of it, Minako," he finished. He sighed as he looked down, still regretting having to let her go. He'd been afraid that their friendship would disappear as the distance grows.  
  
"Thank you so much," she whispered as she threw her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. Like so many times, he wrapped his arms around her waist as she sobbed on his shoulder. "I'm going to miss all of you so much..." her voice reduced to a whimper. The reality of leaving home had suddenly hit her right in the face. "You're all like brothers to me..."  
  
"I know," he whispered as he patted her head, trying to soothe her as her shoulders continued to shake and tears wet his shoulder. "You're like a sister to us too. You're... the baby of the family." They stayed like that for a while, waiting for Minako to cry out her tears. Then, Endymion took her shaking shoulders away so he could see her face. Slowly, he wiped away her tears. "Now, no one likes a crying princess. Go to your room and get some rest. If they think that you look too horrible and sends you back, you'll be in big trouble, missy."   
  
"Why does everyone keep telling me to get some rest?!" she said loudly, cracking a wide smile on her tear-stained face. She wiped away any trace of sadness from her face and gave him one last hug. "All right. Promise to visit me, okay?" He nodded as she began to walk away. He just stared as she walked down the hall.  
  
She began to head back to her room as she skipped and spinned along the familiar halls of the Palace. When she approached the doors, she put her key into the large lock. She froze and looked to her right, at the large doors that led to another memory. She stared for a minute, and with her hands trembling, she took out the key from the lock without turning it. She slipped it into the pouch that contained the ring and slowly walked over to those large doors. Her hands still shaking, she raised it up to eye level and wondered if she should knock.  
  
After several attempts of trying and mentally pulling back her hand, she got up the courage and knocked once against the painted wood, loud and clear. 'There's not turning back now. Take deep breaths,' she thought with her head down. Just then, the door flung open and there stood the strong, tall frame with silver hair and clear, silver, and sleepy eyes. His black flannel pajamas had thin dark red striped running down. The first few buttons were loose and revealed part of his muscular chest. She was quite taken back by the casual look. He's usually so formal.  
  
He was a little dazed himself, but snapped when he realized what she was wearing. The thin, white dress barely did anything to cover the curves thrown at him. Her bare legs appeared paler under the moonlight and her hair shined a shimmering gold. She blushed when she felt his gaze examining her and he looked down, realizing the tension between the two of them. It's the feeling again. "Yes, Princess?"  
  
"Um, I forgot my key again. Can I please use your door?" she asked quietly, still slightly embarrassed. She couldn't bear to look into his eyes and melt into them again. No, she can't get connected to him now, not when she has to leave tomorrow morning. He nodded and moved aside, allowing her to walk past him. Her swift moments bewitched him and captured his heart  
  
She approached the door and touched the handle. She gripped it tightly as she hesitated in opening the door, the door that will make her turn her back on him forever...  



	7. Part 7

Chapter 7  
  
  
She pushed down on the handle, and the door swung open. He stood behind her as his jaw tightened. She looked so sad, as if she was fading away. Then she stopped. She looked back at him one last time, knowing it'll be the last time in years that she'll ever see him again. For some reason, she'd expected it to be just like a sad movie when the main characters get separated. And in a sense, it was like that, only spiritually, not physically.  
  
"Is... is there anything I can do for you, princess?" he asked softly as he looked into her eyes. Tears shone like stars dancing in the deep blue sapphires. Her velvet lips seemed to be trembling as the peach color turned even paler. Her loose golden hair hung over her shoulder as she turned her head. She was truly, without a doubt, a magical princess, one that only existed in a fairy tale, but now longing to be held in his arms.  
  
"Yes, there is. There are three things that I want before I leave," she whispered as she looked down. For a second, his eyes went soft and she could see the warm passion flaming within him. If Artemis heard of this, he would never approve.   
  
"And what would they be?" he asked with a glint of mystery in his eyes.   
  
"First, I want a promise. A promise that we'll see each other again," she said confidently as she took out her hand. For the first time since they'd met each other, he took her hand and shook it. She'd felt something the minute they touched, a jolt of electricity, the tingly feeling lovers in fairy tales get. She stared at their hands for one quick second and quickly pulled it back, unsure what to do.  
  
"The promise is made. A gentleman never goes back on his word. Now what other two wishes might you have?" he asked as he wondered himself what that feeling was. The feeling had grown stronger and he was so flushed that he thought his blood had began to boil.   
  
"Second, I need reassurance. Reassurance that you'll never forget me," she said as she looked into his eyes once more, trying to find any escaped emotion, even just a tiny flicker. She was disappointed. If he had any, he hid it well.  
  
And hide them he did. Inside, he felt as if he'd just collapse at the heavy emotions thrown at him, suffocating his mind yet pleasuring his soul. "I don't think it's possible for anyone to forget you after they've met you. Especially one who'd lived next to you for years. That I can be sure as I am that the sky is blue. Now of your last request?"  
  
"Well..." she began softly, unsure whether she should keep her thoughts to herself or share them with him, through a language neither of them were familiar with.  
  
But hesitantly, she whipped her body around and her golden hair flew in his face, almost like a star shower. Her shiny blue eyes instantly locked in with his gray eyes. The clear eyes were plain, not knowing the girl's plan. Quickly closing her eyes, she leaned in and placed her velvet lips on his. His eyes wide with surprise, he fell back, sitting on his bed. He used all his strength to repel from the temptation he felt bursting inside. But slowly, he gave in and he closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her waist as she found a seat on his lap and cupped his face with her hands.  
  
Slowly and reluctantly, they separated for air, their faces remaining only millimeters apart as they stared into each other's eyes, looking for an explanation. She looked down for a couple of minutes as his gaze fixed on her face. A deep red blush had crept onto her cheeks, adding to her natural beauty. Noticing their awkward position, she slipped off his lap and stood up. Kunzite, still dazed as his head spun, kept his arms around her waist, not willing to let go. "Kunzite..." she whispered softly as she cupped his face with her hands gently again. She bent down once more to plant another kiss on his lips. This kiss, however, was gentle and less passionate. The simple touch of her lips, though, made him shiver in delight. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..."  
  
"No, princess. There's nothing to be sorry about. You should never say sorry to love..." his voice drifted off as the thought of her leaving tomorrow came into his head once again.   
  
"I should leave," she said as she sensed his pain and felt her own tingling at her skin, ripping her heart. Hesitantly, Kunzite released his hold on her and she drifted back into her room and closed the door. He looked at the wooden door as he thought of what just happened. He didn't know before, but now he's sure. He's in love with a princess, one he can never touch.  
  
On her bed, Minako wept openly as her dress spread out on her bed and the moon shined through the glass balcony door onto her. Why did she have to find out now when she has to leave? If she could have a couple more days, she'd... she'd tell him how she really feels. But now, she'll never see him again...  
  
She stared at the sword that rested in the corner of the room. "Good-bye, Kunzite..."  



	8. Part 8

Chapter 8  
  
The morning came as Minako rolled in her sheets; her feet felt trapped as the silk   
stuck to them. This morning was just like any other, sunny, warm, crisp morning air. The   
blonde stared at the yellow ceiling for a second, listening to the soft chirps from the birds   
outside. Then it struck her- this is the morning she'll be dragged away from here. The   
second time she'd be ripped from her home.  
  
Hot tears stung her eyes at the thought of leaving everything behind. Starting over   
once more is harder than she'd thought. Never the less, she climbed out of bed and got   
dress in the yellow silk dress she'd prepared last night. The light fabric that she was so   
accustomed to seemed to tickle her skin, teasing her.   
  
She gathered her luggage as instructed the night before, and put it outside her   
door. She looked back one last time at the room she'd loved. With a final sigh, she closed   
the door behind her and got ready to leave for breakfast. She looked at the room to her   
right and gripped the sword in her hand tighter. It's too painful to say goodbye. She   
walked over to the door and slipped a small silver key through the bottom crack of the   
door.   
  
"Good morning, Minako," a masculine voice said from behind her. She twirled   
around to face the greeter, heart full of hope. She was almost convinced by the long silver   
hair, but the clear blue Venusian eyes gave him away.  
  
"Good morning Artemis," she sighed. He smiled, not noticing her melancholy   
mood. He held out a hand as he'd learned so long ago and she stared at him for a second,   
surprised. Artemis had never been so formal to her before. Everything's already changing.   
With a gentle smile, she placed her delicate hand in his and his fingers tightened around   
hers. Then slowly, they began to stroll down the hall.  
  
They passed by the large glass doors leading to the courtyard. She sighed and   
lowered her eyes as she remembered her talk with Nephrite, their conversation about   
leaving. She held the tears inside her heart instead of spilling them. No, she's no longer a   
little girl. She's the elegant and strong princess of Venus. She must act as so.   
  
Once again, she raised her chin up high and walked straight, not able to looking   
back. She's afraid that if she did, she wouldn't have enough strength to hold all the   
sadness inside. She didn't notice, however, that Artemis was concentrating on her the   
whole time. He'd notice the sad glint in her eyes as she stared around the halls of the great   
palace. He began to reminisce the past himself, all the times he spent competing the five   
young princes, Kunzite especially. To him, they all seemed to have one common goal, to   
win the pleasure of knowing that they'd cast that beautiful smile on his princess' face.   
  
"I'm going to miss this place so much, Artemis," she whispered softly as they   
looked at each other for a minute. They've both grown so since they'd come here, but it   
only seemed like yesterday. All this time had past and they've aged so and yet they didn't   
even notice as the time flew by. Now they're beginning to regret that they didn't   
treasure those times more.  
  
Artemis breathed out a sigh as they slowed their pace and relaxed as they walked   
down the too familiar halls for one last time. "I'm going to miss this place also," he   
sighed. He didn't want to admit it but he had to. He had many good times here, all those   
competitions and rivalries have created new friendships, as much as he hate to admit.   
  
When they arrived at the dining area, they walked over to their usual table.   
Minako immediately noticed the absence at the head of the table. "Where's   
Kunzite?" The others stared at Endymion as they waited for an answer. They didn't   
want to be the one to tell her that he didn't want to see her for one last time.   
  
"He… wasn't feeling that well this morning. He told me to tell you good luck for   
him so… Good luck!" Jadeite lied. It was obvious that he lied though. The usual smooth   
talker hesitated as he tried to think of a story. It's especially hard for him to lie to the   
princess, almost impossible.  
  
Minako just nodded though, not willing to give him a hard time. She could tell   
that he was lying, but she didn't want to argue, not today. She took her seat and they all   
said a final prayer. They ate in silence, each of them holding back tears. The tension in   
the air thickened near the end of the meal and they just stared at each other.  
  
Then, a pair of hands were placed on her shoulders and she turned around,   
surprised. She looked up from her seat to find herself staring at a smiling Earth queen.   
She got up to bow, but she was stopped. She stood and realized that she's now as tall as   
her aunt. "You have to leave now," she whispered. "They're expecting you."  
  
Minako nodded as tears filled her eyes. It took all her strength to prevent the   
drops from falling on her face. The queen pulled her in for a hug, a motherly hug. The   
Queen herself tried to hold back her tears as she unwrapped her arms from the sunshine   
of the palace. "Let's go." They began to walk towards the transportation room and the   
others followed.  
  
As they walked down the hall, she explained why they weren't using instant   
transportation. "There's a slight problem with the machinery so you'll have to take one of   
the shuttles today." The queen lead them to a silver ship with the symbol of the Earth on   
the side.   
  
Artemis and Minako gave everyone a long hug and tears spilled on the princess's   
face. It's too hard to say goodbye. They boarded the shuttle and Minako looked out the   
window, hoping to catch a glimpse of the familiar silver hair from outside. But to her   
dismay, there were only four young men standing there, waving and teary eyed. She   
turned back at Artemis, who was staring at her with sad eyes. She looked up at him with   
the saddest eyes he'd ever seen.   
  
He sighed and put his arms around her shaking form. The shuttle began to move   
and he felt them lifting off. She buried her face in his chest, wetting his uniform. He   
patted her golden hair with one hand like a gentle parent calming a shaken child. They   
stayed like that for a long time, crying and leaving memories behind.  
  
From a stone porch, a pair of sad gray eyes watched as the shuttle tore through the sky.   
Tears began to spill uncontrollably down his cheeks, leaving stains of running rivers   
along the coarse face. He held on tighter to the two small objects in his hands. He'd   
strung the two objects on a simple silver chain and wrapped it around his neck. He'd   
silently vowed that he'd never take it off. It's a symbol of his affection for her. "Good bye,   
my princess…" he whispered  



	9. Part 9

Chapter 9  
  
Minako was woken up by a few shakes. She opened her eyes and realized that   
she'd fell asleep on Artemis' shoulder. "Hey, sleepy-head, we're here." He said with a   
gentle voice. She got up and took a couple of seconds to reassemble herself. After she's   
sure she's presentable, she stepped off the shuttle.   
  
The two of them were escorted to a large white room. The sounds of their heels   
echoed as they paced the room, waiting for the famous queen of the moon and her   
daughter. Minako let out a sigh as everything she'd felt over the pass couple weeks   
seeped into her brain. Sensing her mind tense, Artemis wrapped his arms around her   
shoulder and she gladly leaned on him. She always felt safe with him.  
  
Suddenly, the large white doors burst open and two women walked in, followed   
by six servants and four soldiers. The two Venusians immediately turned their attention   
to the intruders. First stood a tall woman with long silver hair. They're done up in two   
buns with a long, thick strand of hair coming down from each. The girl behind her had   
her hair done up the same way, except she's blond, her hair a couple of shades darker than   
Minako's. Both of them had the sign of the moon on their forehead. Their eyes   
immediately connected.  
  
Snapping out of her trance, she joined Artemis on one knee after identifying the   
tall woman as Queen Serenity. The queen immediately smiled and swooped down. She   
put her arms on Minako's forearms and gently guided her up, Artemis followed.   
"Welcome to the moon, Princess Minako," she said in a gentle voice that rang with   
clarity and love. She took a step back and introduced the blond behind her. "This is my   
daughter, Usagi (I know, it's Serenity. But I didn't want the queen and the princess to   
have the same name.) Usagi, why don't you show Artemis and Minako their rooms? I'm   
sure they've had a long day. They should get their rest and we'll give them the tour   
tomorrow." The girl nodded and the queen left the room.  
  
The minute she was out of earshot, Usagi ran up to Minako and hugged her, much   
to her guardian's dismay. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squealed.   
  
The princess and the guardian was surprised for a second, wide-eyed as they   
stared at the cheerful princess. "For what? I just arrived…" Minako said softly as the   
moon princess stared at her with grateful eyes.  
  
"You have no idea how boring it is for me to stay here, the only teenage girl on   
the planet! I've been waiting for you to come for what seemed like forever! Now, come   
on! Your living quarters are right next to mine!" She squealed as she took Minako's hands   
and ran down the hall. After being stunned for a moment, Artemis ran to catch.   
  
When they reached the main hall, they began to walk slowly. The two princesses   
walked next to each other as they chatted heartily and learned about their new friend.   
Their guardians walked on either side of them. Artemis kept his gaze on Minako as   
scenes of leaving Earth flashed in his mind. The way she cried for leaving that particular   
person. He knew in his heart that he'd lost to his rival. His spirits immediately sank.   
  
Before they knew it, they'd arrived to his room. After making sure he's settled,   
they walked further down the northern, golden wing of the palace, the part designed   
especially for the senshi of Venus.   
  
Finally, they reached a great room with two golden statues on either side of the   
great white doors. They were statues of swans, doves, and cranes. All over the walls were   
painting of many famous love affairs of both mortals and immortals. Minako was still   
amazed that this was all hers.   
  
After the grand tour of the palace, they were back in Minako's room. Luna,   
Princess Usagi's guardian retired back to her quarters while Usagi stayed. Usagi had   
volunteered to help the new princess unpack. After taking care of the room, they just sat   
and talked. Immediately, they hit it off.   
  
"So, how is Earth like?" Usagi asked as she plopped onto Minako's silk sheets.   
She began to look through her cosmetics that were mixed in with Minako's. They decided   
that since they're going to live in the same castle, they may as well share their things,   
seeing the fact that they look exactly the same and used the same things. Dresses weren't   
a problem either. So they decided that they were to keep the gowns in Usagi's room while   
the cosmetics and hair supplies were kept in Minako's. Of course, they both had basic and   
casual things in their own rooms.   
  
"It is the most beautiful place. Everything is so new and fresh. It's a planet full of   
feeling... emotions. The people there are very nice also, once you get to know them. In   
fact, my best friends are all on Earth. Have you heard of Prince Endymion and his four   
guardians?" she said as she randomly took a golden nail polish and began applying it on   
her nails.   
  
Usagi's head snapped up for a second but then went back to studying her newly   
painted pink nails. "Of course I have. My mother's been going on and on about whom I'm   
going to marry. Did you actually think she'd leave out the perfect and famous Prince   
Endymion?" Minako giggled at the thought of the clumsy prince being called perfect. Of   
course his smile makes up for everything. 'I wonder what he's doing now? Maybe he   
finally found somebody... Well, I guess Usagi gets the same find a prince thing like I do.   
Wait, I wonder if...' Minako thought as a scheme began to form in her head.  
  
"You know, Endymion is perfect. He's smart, handsome, and he's got a killer   
smile. You'll like him. I hope you could meet him. Trust me, he's absolutely Prince   
Charming. The only reason we are not engaged is because we're more like brothers and   
sisters," Minako began to brag about her best friend to Usagi.  
  
"Prince Charming? What, does he ride a beautiful horse also?" Usagi laughed   
herself. She'd seen too many silly suitors.   
  
"Actually, he has a stunning black horse and he's a great rider. You know, I   
should really introduce you two sometime. But I'm probably not going to see him in   
years," she sighed. She felt tears swell up in her eyes again as she thought about the   
beautiful blue orb. Though, she quickly concealed it and continued to work on her perfect   
plan. 'Usagi and Endymion were made for each other. I promised him I'd look out for   
girls here.' So she kept telling Usagi about all the good things that Endymion did.   
  
Hearing all those memories from Minako, she could hear that she's telling the   
truth. And slowly, she found herself falling for this prince before even meeting him.   
Minako could see that by the glint in her eyes and she smiled proudly to herself. She   
began blowing on her nails when she noticed that her ring began to glitter with a red   
glow. It was then that she knew that Usagi and Endymion were meant to be.  
  
Usagi noticed Minako staring at something on her hand. "Hey, cool ring! Where'd   
you get it?"  
  
Minako was shocked back in reality. "Well, your Prince Charming gave it to me   
as a departing gift. There's a secret to it. Promise you won't tell anybody?" She held out   
her pinky for a pinky swear and the moon princess just giggled. "What's so funny?"  
  
"It's just that whenever I try to do a pinky swear with someone, they always just   
laugh at me. Now I really have someone..." Minako could see Usagi's eyes glisten with   
tears and realized how alone she's been all these years. Immediately, Minako hugged her   
new friend.  
  
"And I'll always be with you, no matter what. I promise. Now, for the secret. This   
ring has magic in it. It allows me to see friendship and love. One thing is I can't see the   
relationships between me and other people. But that's okay," she said.   
  
"Wow. Well, I guess it really figures since you're the Princess of Love. So, I'm   
sure that you must have a million guys at your feet, right?" The conversation carried on   
for hours until dinnertime.   
  
"Girls, you do know that the other guardians are arriving this month. Sometime in the next two weeks," Queen   
Serenity stated at the dinner table. "Then we can continue training. Now that we've got   
the formalities aside, let's eat!"   
  
Minako stared across the table and noticed that Artemis and Usagi's guardian,   
Luna, was getting along great. She felt a pang of jealousy at first, but when Artemis   
locked eyes with her, she could tell that she was still his one and only and felt assured.  
  



	10. Part 10

Chapter 10  
  
"Princess Ami of Mercury," the soldier announced as Minako and   
Usagi strained in their seats to see the blue-haired princess. Finally, the   
shy girl looked up and they smiled and waved at her. She blushed and   
immediately put her head back down.   
  
After all the formalities, the second after the queen instructed   
them to show her around, they ran towards her and each grabbed the   
girl's wrists. They ran out of the room giggling as the royal subjects smiled   
at the way the Venusian princess made their own princess more outgoing   
and definitely much happier. "Be careful!" Artemis shouted after Minako,   
who turned around and winked at him. He immediately turned beet red.   
  
"So, Ami, right?" Minako said happily as she slowed down and began   
walking backwards, facing the two princesses. A soldier walked by her   
and he smiled at her. "Hi, Kevin." After only two days of training with the   
soldiers, she'd learned everyone's name and began a new way of training   
for them that seemed to work fantastically. Although everyone insisted   
that she settled down first, she wanted to make something of herself. So   
she began by training the soldiers. It's amazing how much that girl has   
done in a week.  
  
"Princess," he said as he bowed his head and kept walking.  
  
"Wow, you actually got him to talk, Minako. I thought he'd never   
crack. So Ami, what do you like to do?" Usagi asked sincerely.   
  
"Well…I…" the blue haired princess began softly as she kept her   
head down.   
  
"Come on, don't be shy. We're going to be living together from now   
on so we may as well get along. Look, I know that it's hard to be on a new   
planet, but it's much easier to get through that with friends. So what do   
you say?" Minako stopped and smiled at the girl. She bent down to make   
sure that Ami caught the smile with her head down.   
  
Feeling much better and relieved, Ami sighed and looked up, finally   
holding her head high. "I've never really had many friends before…" she   
said softly. Immediately, Usagi and Minako looked at each other with a   
confident smile.  
  
"Not when we get through with you! Come on!" Usagi said as they   
ran quickly down the hall, grabbing Ami's hand as she ran. They reached   
Ami's quarters, which were on the other side of Usagi's. They almost   
gasped when they saw all the technology in the blue part of the palace.   
The Princess of Mercury, however, just walked in happily and settled on   
her newly made bed. She's glad that her room has already been set and   
she didn't have to go through the agony of unpacking.  
  
"Well, since that's out of the way, let's go!" Minako said cheerfully.   
For the first time since she's here, Ami smiled brightly and nodded to her   
new best friends.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Princess Makoto of Jupiter," the soldier announced as a tall girl   
with auburn hair up in a ponytail walked up to the throne and bowed.   
From the side, Minako and Usagi didn't have to strain their necks   
anymore; Ami has provided them with binoculars. The three hid behind   
the great white pillar in the corner of the room so they would be out of   
sight. They weren't suppose to be there and they knew it. Ami had   
struggled so she wouldn't have to disobey the queen's orders, but the   
two princesses managed to work their "charms" and dragged her there.   
  
"All right, Minako, Usagi, Ami, you can come out now. Since you're   
here you may as well show Makoto around," the Queen said as she kept   
her gaze straight. A sly smile creased her beautiful face. Then slowly, the   
three girls came out from behind the shadows. All the royal subjects   
smiled at them, trying to hold back laughter in the royal court. Artemis   
just sighed and shook his head. Minako's always been prone to getting in   
trouble. "Next time you spy, try not to be so loud."  
  
The three princesses smiled and two of them blushed under   
everyone's gaze. But one in particular just smiled proudly and kept her   
head up. "Your Majesty, nothing gets by you. So we probably weren't that   
loud, you just have magnificent hearing," Minako said loudly, enough for   
the whole room to steal giggles from the young princess' bravery in   
confronting the queen. Even Queen Serenity couldn't help but laughed   
along.   
  
The tall girl felt out of place as everyone seemed so familiar with   
everyone else. She looked down and began playing with her fingers and   
staring at her feet, sure signs of nervousness. Minako noticed this and   
immediately excused the rest of the princesses and herself and hooked   
her arm with Makoto's while they walked out the door. It was awkward   
though, seeing how she had to bend her waist a little to adjust to the   
princess' height.   
  
They talked about almost everything as they explored Makoto's   
quarters. The color theme was green, surrounded by wonderful gardens   
and plants. The whole place had a homely feeling that made the Princess   
of Jupiter sigh and think about home. "Well, now that I've got the   
homesick part over, are there any cute guys here?" she said cheerfully to   
her new friends. They all squealed in delight as they explored the subject   
deeper.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Princess Rei of Mars." With the introduction, a raven-haired girl   
whose hair ran down to the back of her knees walked up. She shown with   
pride as all eyes were on her and her own pair of amethyst eyes sparkled   
with curiosity. However, there wasn't a hint of a smile on her lips. The   
hall filled with a deafening silence until loud voices from outside made   
everyone's attention go towards the doorway. The Queen's head snapped   
up as she recognized the voices.  
  
"We're late, we're late, we're late!" a girl's voice murmured as a   
display of peach, blue, green, and white dresses ran from the courtyard.   
The girl in front with a peach dress approached the step to the room   
first with her dress and golden hair flying behind her. "Sorry we're late,"   
she huffed, still running as she approached the step. With a finishing   
touch, she missed the step and tripped, sending herself flying and sliding   
on the floor as everyone watched in amazement. She stopped at the new   
princess' feet and looked up. "Hi."  
  
The princess' eyes were wide and her mouth gaped open a little,   
but it wasn't hanging. She still held the posture of royalty, but she was a   
bit surprised by the girl's sudden movements. After processing all the   
actions in her head, she closed her eyes and smiled at the messy blond,   
who smiled back. A connection was made between the two and they   
knew that they could learn much from each other. The other three   
princesses approached the door and tried to slip in without anybody   
noticing and was thankful that Minako created such a diversion. They   
had to laugh themselves at how ridiculous the Princess of Love looked.  
  
"Quite an entrance, Minako," the Queen said from behind. Minako   
looked up at her and then at Artemis on the side, who coughed   
continuously and signaled for her to get up. She noticed that she's still   
on the floor and quickly got up and bowed, at the movement, her bow   
slipped off of her hair  
  
"Thank… you… Your Majesty," she said, trying to catch her   
breath. She eyed her bow lying on the floor in front of her and knew that   
everyone was staring at her loose hair. She'd had part of her hair held up   
by a red bow since the second day of her stay. She seemed much more   
mature with her golden strands falling partly in her face. With that   
innocent face, everyone understood why she's the senshi of beauty and   
love.   
  
With one swift movement, Rei retrieved it from the floor and   
handed it to the out of breath princess. With a smile, she took it and   
stared at the princess' eyes. They were like shimmering jewels. With them   
standing together, everyone thought that they're the two most beautiful   
women in the galaxy. "Queen Serenity, may I show Princess Rei around   
the palace and her quarters?" she asked with a bow.  
  
"Minako, even if I said no, you would probably do it anyway," the   
queen said in her clear voice. Her voice rang like a bell throughout the   
court. Everyone else in the room laughed and agreed with the queen. The   
young princess usually gets her way one mischievous way or another.  
  
"If you say so, Your Majesty. Come on, Rei, let's go," she said as the   
other princess followed her out the door. As they walked down the   
hallway to Rei's quarters, they heard a shout from behind them.  
  
They both turned around and a blond collided with Rei in a hug.   
Three syllables escaped from Rei's lips when she saw the girl's hair. "O-  
dan-go" The girl looked up with a confused look on her face. Rei then   
pointed at the two buns on the girl's head.   
  
"Rei, that's Princess Usagi from well, here. And that's Ami and   
Makoto, from Mercury and Jupiter. They're our fellow senshi and Usagi   
is the one we're training to protect," Minako explained as she separated   
Rei and Usagi's glare. "Let's go."  
  
They arrived at the Wing of Fire in the palace just to see the   
servants leaving, finished with setting the place. "Why is it that they   
arrange everything for the other princesses except you, Minako?"  
  
Minako nodded and smiled to some of the servants who were   
leaving, they smiled back. "I told them to arrange the princess's rooms. I   
figured they'd be tired after the long journey." 'It's also harder to forget   
a place if you have go through everything from there one by one,' she   
thought. They all nodded at her and continued to walk. They realized   
how the quarter of Mars earned the name of the "Wing of Fire".   
Everything there was in the color of fire; red, orange, or yellow. "Well,   
now that we're all settled, let the training begin!"  
  



	11. Part 11

Chapter 11  
  
"That was… one hell of a training session. Is it going to be like this   
  
everyday for the rest of our lives?" Makoto exclaimed as she stretched out   
  
on the soft Venusian bed. The five fifteen year olds were all relaxing in   
  
the Venusian Wing after their first intense training. "All my muscles are   
  
sore."  
  
"Yea, it did look like it was a lot of work, Minako." The moon   
  
princess said as she looked through all the shades of blue eye shadow.   
  
"You didn't even have to do any of it, odango," Rei groaned as she   
  
massaged her neck muscle.   
  
Usagi was just about to retaliate when Minako interrupted. "Oh,   
  
come on. It wasn't that bad! By the way, why is everyone putting their   
  
cosmetics and clothes in my closet again?" She came out of the bathroom   
  
after a quick shower and joined the other girls in her room. Her moist   
  
hair clung onto her forehead and the back of her neck. Her sleeveless   
  
peach dress was as light as usual and it seemed to bounce as she   
  
walked. She took a seat in front of her vanity and began brushing her   
  
soft hair.  
  
"Because you have the largest closet in the whole castle and not   
  
enough clothes. They expected you to have the most clothes since you   
  
are the princess of love and beauty. Look at it this way, Minako, you   
  
won't be late in the morning because we always have to come here to get   
  
dressed. That way we can wake you up while we're here." Makoto   
  
explained as she began to braid a thin strand of her hair in the front.   
  
"Wouldn't you be embarrassed since you have to walk around in   
  
your night gown to get to my room?" Minako asked curiously. She looked   
  
back and saw Ami try to categorize the cosmetics by color and just   
  
sighed. She grabbed a blue eye shadow, turned Ami around, and began   
  
putting it on while Makoto worked on the fourth thin braid in her hair.   
  
"We live in the same corridor. All we have to do is walk out the   
  
door and walk about twenty steps across the hall and we can get here.   
  
The fact that your bedroom is right behind the door that leads to your   
  
quarters, we wouldn't have to go very far," Rei said as she looked in the   
  
body length mirror while examining how she looked in Minako's only red   
  
dress. Usagi had started to work on a pink blush on Ami.   
  
The door burst open and all five girls froze and stared at the silver   
  
haired man standing there. He blushed wildly at all the awkward   
  
positions the girls were in. "I knew I should've gotten Luna to do this…"   
  
he silently breathed.   
  
"I'll be right there, Artemis, I'll meet you in the training room,"   
  
Minako said as she simply returned to Ami's left eye. With that, Artemis   
  
anxiously walked out. She simply closed the eye shadow and everyone   
  
blinked and returned to what they were doing.   
  
"Wait, Minako. Training room? We're not doing any more training,   
  
are we?" Makoto said as she began to take out the braids while Minako   
  
slipped on her training outfit.  
  
"We aren't, but I am. Artemis and I always do extra training. After   
  
that, I have to work with the soldiers. So I'll see you at dinner time," she   
  
said quickly and headed for the door. Before exiting, however, she looked   
  
at the ring on her index finger. It glowed a bright orange signifying the   
  
close friendship everyone was building. She smiled and put the   
  
remaining pieces of hair into her ponytail. Then she looked back and   
  
sighed. "You're not going to stay in my room the whole time are you?"  
  
Noticing that they were in her room, they walked out with her and   
  
walked her to the training room. They decided to stay and watch how she   
  
trains if their training was just practice. They all laughed when Artemis   
  
saw everyone behind her. They figured that he must be shy around girls.   
  
Either that or… "You know, Minako. I just thought of something we have   
  
to do. We'll see you later, bye!" Makoto said as she dragged everyone out   
  
and left Artemis and Minako alone. They just stared after them.  
  
"What are you talking about, Makoto? We don't have-" Before Usagi   
  
could finish, Makoto had clasp her hand on her mouth and dragged her   
  
out of the room.   
  
"That… was strange…" she said as she saw how nervous Makoto   
  
seemed. She shrugged it off and looked back at Artemis, who was a little   
  
dazed himself. "Well, let's start."  
  
*in the hallway*  
  
"What was that all about, Makoto?" Rei asked, annoyed. She never   
  
liked it when she didn't know something.   
  
"My itinerary doesn't say anything about any required activities,"   
  
Ami said in a soft voice as she started to press the keys on her mini   
  
computer furiously.   
  
Makoto rolled her eyes and sighed while she placed her hands on   
  
her hips. Making sure no one was a round, she said in a low whisper,   
  
"Haven't you seen the way Artemis looks at her?"  
  
All three girls peeked their heads back into the training room and   
  
Rei and Usagi immediately shot back up. Noticing Ami was still trying to   
  
figure out what they were talking about, they dragged her back before   
  
anyone could see her. "I don't understand," Ami whispered.   
  
"Artemis likes her!" Usagi said almost too loudly. Rei and Makoto   
  
stared at her to be quiet and she clasped a hand over her own mouth.   
  
"Well, naturally, he is her guardian and they grew up together. Of   
  
course he's fond of her," Ami stated plainly. She still didn't understand   
  
what all this fuss was about.  
  
"Not that kind of like, Ami. I mean, Artemis likes LIKES her!"   
  
Makoto whispered, a little frustrated. At first she'd thought he was a little   
  
cute, but knowing that he's Minako's, she'd better back off.  
  
Ami went a little wide-eyed for a second but then relaxed again.   
  
"Let's go before they see us. If we get in trouble with her she might kill us   
  
during training," Rei said as she pushed everyone into the next hallway.  
  
~A few hours later~   
  
"Hey, girls, what's up?" Minako said as she opened the door. She   
  
stepped aside and let her friends into her room instead of standing in the   
  
doorway. They all settled down at a spot in the room as Minako closed   
  
the door.  
  
"Well, you see. Rei here had a vision in the fire," Makoto said,   
  
nudging the raven-haired girl beside her with her elbow. She received a   
  
glare from the amethyst eyes.  
  
"Yea, Rei? What did you see?" the host asked as she brushed her   
  
damp blonde hair that she apparently just finished washing. She had on   
  
a peach bathrobe and slippers and her hair was wrapped up in a   
  
matching towel.   
  
"Well… I… I saw… Artemis and uh… you. Actually, Makoto here   
  
was just wondering if you like Artemis. You know, not just plain like, but   
  
LIKE like him." Rei got another nudge in the stomach from the tall girl   
  
beside her.   
  
Minako stared for a second, and then began to laugh. Everyone   
  
just stood there, confused. "No, I don't 'like' Artemis that way. He's like a   
  
brother to me. I admit, sometimes I get jealous when he pays a lot of   
  
attention to a different girl. That's just because I have to get used to the   
  
fact that he's not mine and that he can't pay all his attention to me all   
  
the time. I'm sure he feels the same way also. After all, we grew up   
  
together." In her mind, however she debated the fact. But then another   
  
silver-haired man filled her mind and she held her breath. 'Yes, that's it.   
  
My heart belongs to someone else. I'm sorry, Artemis.' Everyone else   
  
nodded understandingly, slightly embarrassed by their mistake.  
  
*right outside the room*  
  
From the small crack of the door, Artemis stood still as he listened   
  
to the conversation. He didn't mean to eavesdrop, he just happened to   
  
walk by and hear his name. He leaned against the wall and tilted his   
  
head as he stared at the ceiling. His clear eyes became foggy and moist   
  
as he listened to Minako's confession. He sighed and shook his head as   
  
he walked down the lonely hall. "She was never mine…" he whispered.  
  
Around the corner, a beautiful girl with blue eyes stared at the   
  
silver haired man. Her eyes saddened at his pained expression on his   
  
face and her own eyes became misty. "Why must you torture yourself   
  
so?" she whispered as she turned away.  
  
On the balcony, she looked up at the Earth hanging in the sky.   
  
She recalled a sweet childhood memory from when she was only three   
  
years old. She'd been sitting on a swing by herself as always when   
  
suddenly a handsome young boy with glistening silver hair walked   
  
towards her and sat next to her. He gave her a bright smile and his clear   
  
blue eyes sparkled with understanding. He was willing to become her   
  
first friend. That's all it took for her to fall in love. "It's not fair," she   
  
whispered to herself. 


End file.
